Urai Fen
Urai Fen was Tyber Zann's loyal bodyguard, and second in command of The Zann Consortium. At some point, he did something that caused IG-88 to owe him a favor. Biography A member of the avian Talortai race, Fen served an important role in Zann's conquest and was old enough to have lived through one of the Sith Wars. He was the only person Zann trusted to handle a Sith holocron stolen from Jabba the Hutt, right before Zann's capture. Concerned for the survival of the Consortium, Fen contacted unknown allies on Kamino. They were willing to harbor the remnants of the Consortium, so Fen moved Consortium forces from Ryloth to Kamino. Fen then attacked the Imperial forces on Kamino, defeated them, and laid low until Tyber Zann was ready. Urai meanwhile had discovered that the Sith holocron dates back to the Sith Wars, making it over 4,000 years old. He had learned that it was some sort of data storage device, but he also believed it to serve another unknown purpose. Urai then persuaded Han Solo and Chewbacca to come to Kessel and rescue Tyber Zann. After killing an Unknown Mustafarian bounty hunter Urai and Tyber created a prison riot and used the distraction to reach the Millennium Falcon. Urai accompanied Zann on his quest to find a Force user on Dathomir where Zann would find Silri. Later he would also utilise Aniwevei Chreitti and though Fen was always wary of both, asking to kill them at numerous occasions, Zann refused. Fen would watch helplessly as his worst fears came to light as both Silri and Chreitti turned on Zann, causing the Crime Lord to be captured. When Temaz Aquinterra later seized the remaining assets of The Zann Consortium, Fen went underground as previously directed by Zann and planned for the Crime Lord's escape. Characteristics Urai was an ancient and proud warrior, who preferred to simply kill enemies rather than seeing the purpose of letting them live. Despite this, to an extent, Urai seemed to have something of a conscience and was actually in favor of joining the rebellion forces against the Empire, though he stated it would only be for practical purposes since they would prove a powerful ally, he believed. Also unlike Tyber, he seemed willing to accept a lot more responsibility for the well being of others, often volunteering himself for the more dangerous objectives in a mission, though this could, again be done out of practicality or a will to test himself. He preferred melee combat and the use of his unique heavy blades over blasters. These blades proved to be sharper and more powerful than most others and could destroy vehicles, as well as decimate infantry. In battle, he and Zann were equipped with personal cloaking devices. He also either had a special sonic device which was able to stun another or possibly, being force sensitive, had the ability to stun enemies with the force (but this is unlikely considering he was observed to use this ability around ysalamiri. Urai Fen, like many of his race, was sensitive to the force, although he was not known to manipulate it. Category:NPCs